Learn To Fly
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Laura Hale takes a teaching job, and is delighted that finally, like her brother, she's getting a chance to move on with her life, but one of her students brings the past rushing back to her and the desire to have a proper pack is too strong for both Laura and Derek to ignore.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of Sweet Revenge, a fic I posted previously here. I've changed the plot quite a bit.

I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

Laura Hale set her backpack onto a chair and looked around the room. It was big and airy, with plenty of light spilling in from the tall windows. The desks sat in neat rows and there were rows of books were stacked neatly along the shelves. Several corkboards dotted the walls, waiting class projects and the whiteboard at the front was clean and crisp, just waiting for her name. It was the perfect classroom and Laura couldn't wait to start her career here.

Laura was excited, there was no denying it. Finally, like her brother, she was getting a chance to move on with her life after the tragedy that happened five years ago. Laura had been attending college at the time; her brother was in his senior year of high school when they lost everything. Laura was home visiting for the summer vacation, and it was one of those sticky days where all you want to do is lie on the forest floor and gaze at the canopy of trees above you. Derek had just broken up with his girlfriend, who was also Laura's best friend, and the two of them had slipped out the back door and into the woods to the old tree house they'd built as kids to talk about the breakup. They had missed desert but Linda had passed them several cookies each as they pretended to get 'five minutes of air.'

It was the smell of smoke that had brought them crashing back home. Their home was burning, their family trapped screaming inside. They watched in horror as their Uncle had smashed an upstairs window and Aunt Alice had jumped out, closely followed by her brother Peter. He landed right on top of her, his skin burning. She broke his fall, and the impact killed her.

Laura shook her head to dispel the bad memories and watched the kids move about the corridor making their way to various home rooms. She didn't have a home class to take care of just yet, that came after a few years of experience. She waited until the corridors were clear at nine am then she made her way to the office to get a folder with notes detailing each of her classes for the week. She had only been offered the job late on Friday afternoon so she hadn't had the time to prepare for her classes the way the other teachers had, but she'd been waiting for this all summer so she was she was more than ready.

Taking a seat back at her desk she looked over the morning class lists. Her first class would be a group of seniors, followed by a class full of sophomores. She made her way around the room getting ready for the seniors as they spilled in through the doors, laughing and chatting among themselves, some most looking miserable at the prospect of another year of school. Laura hoped to make them at least enjoy English class so she clapped her hands and set her hip on the edge of the desk.

'Ok everybody settle down.' She called, trying her best to hide her smile. 'And welcome to my class.'

XXX

Lunch was a hurried affair, where Laura got chatting to a few new colleagues and lost track of time, so she didn't get a chance to look at her class list. All she knew was it was a new group of freshman students. She rushed into the room with a big smile.

'Good afternoon. Did everybody have a good lunch?' She asked not expecting a response. She dropped her bag under the desk and grabbed the folder with the class list. Around her the chatter continued. The kids were excited about finally being in high school and she couldn't blame them, she remembered that feeling. She still had the feeling but as a teacher rather than a student. Straightening her back she opened the folder and looked at the first name.

The world around her froze. The noise stopped. The folder and the sheets of paper inside slipped out of her fingers and fell to the floor. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins; she could feel her heart rate increasing. She could hear a pin drop. A seat scraped back and someone moved towards her, slightly heeled shoes on the floor, coming closer. She looked down at the young girl who was gathering up the folders and papers. She stood up, trying to put them in some sort of order before she handed them back. Laura looked into a pretty face framed with dark hair and bright eager eyes.

'Thank you…' She paused.

'Allison.' The girl smiled. 'Allison Argent.'

'Of course Allison.' Laura said swallowing hard and looking around the room. 'Well, thank you for that, now take a seat please and we'll get on with class.'

XXX

The dry heat caught in the back of Derek's throat, and he gasped trying to suppress a cough. Derek hated Afghanistan, hated the hot acrid desert and its boiling sunshine. Most of the inhabitants were innocent folks trying to get by in peace, but that handful that caused problem after problem deserved a special place on Derek's hell list, and that was a long and specific list.

Right now he didn't have time to dwell on his list because he was putting all of his considerable senses into action as he lay in his spot by the road waiting. He had to make slow careful movements to get a sip of water from his canteen least he be spotted, by a hidden sniper. He was sure that they were the only souls in a two mile radius, he easily counted nineteen heartbeats. His own made twenty.

Derek lay and watched the sun move through the sky for forty minutes before he heard movement coming towards him, approximately two miles away, the range of his hearing in this quiet desert. That gave him a waiting time of approximately twenty minutes, depending on the ground they covered. Their pace seemed quick if their footsteps were anything to go by, and the sound of their voices carrying. He concentrated and picked up two extra heartbeats. Two men they could handle.

He signalled the corporal lying a few feet from him. Two men, two clicks heading from the west. The corporal frowned but passed the information down the line. Derek waited, tense and poised, using the telescope on his gun to watch the men coming towards them. They were carrying weapons, black gun straps across their white tunics. They were chatting animatedly but Derek could see them pay attention to their surroundings, clever eyes born in these lands looking for signs of danger and disturbance. They reminded him of his own childhood and teenage years, playing in the forest with his family, training to hunt and stalk, to fight and survive. He closed his eyes for a second, pushing the memoires away. Now wasn't the time for nostalgia. They would have to act fast, but they would need to be patient.

The wolf inside him wanted to pounce, to tear these two apart in his eagerness to survive, instinct kicking in low in Derek's gut, but killing wasn't the business of the marine until he was fired upon. This was a snatch and grab mission. They wanted information, and prisoners to interrogate. As the men got closer Derek was amused to find the wolf retreating, it had been several days since these men washed and Derek's sensitive nose picked up traces of semen and sweat. The wolf reclined to the back of his mind curled up and left the humans to their human business, not bothered by these silly games any longer.

When the men were level with the corporal who lay a few feet behind Derek he jumped to his feet, and his men followed suit. Suddenly the two men that they had been waiting for were surrounded by twenty U.S. Marines, all wielding weapons. They had drawn their own guns despite the noise and shouting of the soldiers around them to drop their weapons. Eventually they did, falling to their knees with hands in the air. Derek smirked, no matter what bounties their gods promised human nature still longed to live and breathe for another minute.

XXX

The camp was a bustle of activity as Derek and the men returned with the two prisoners. They walked with heads bowed and hands behind their back as they had been instructed to do, but Derek knew their keen eyes were taking in the scene around them. Derek didn't care, he was delighted, it was a good mission, no one had got hurt and he made it back in time for dinner.

After delivering the prisoners to the intelligence officers he made his way to the camp canteen eater for something to fill his hollow legs with. There were several choices but he didn't care what he ate as long as it was full of meat. He sat alone on the corner of a table, mopping the sauce of his second helping with slightly stale bread and gulping ice cool water.

With a full belly Derek longed to have a sleep so he headed to his rest tent. His men were already inside playing poker or fighting over titty magazines. Some read books and letters while others gazed at pictures of loved ones from home. Derek collapsed on the narrow green cot, barely wide enough for his shoulders, and picked up the post sitting on the pillow beside his head. It was Laura's familiar handwriting on a letter tied to a box full of goodies from home. He ignored the box and tore open the small cream envelope.

Laura had started a new job in a high school in a small town in Kansas State. She spoke about some of the teachers and students and wrote other nonsense. In the middle of the letter however, was a line that piqued his interest. "I have found a way of getting revenge. Never mind cold, I'll have this revenge red roaring hot."

Derek thought about that cryptic line for a long time. He opened the care package and shared the sweet treats out among his men before lying back and staring at the green ceiling of the tent. His only conclusion was the revenge was on that bitch Argent for the slaughter of his family. Derek wondered at Laura's change of direction. It was her who forbade him revenge, and as his Alpha he was forced to respect her wishes. Now she was seeking revenge herself. He smiled to himself. Laura could be vicious and twisted when she wanted, but there was a soft side too his sister too. He wondered what the revenge would be.

He replied that night while most of the men around him dozed. He made sure to stick the line "Our mother would be proud of you, she always did love a good revenge story."

In the morning Derek went out with his unit to patrol like he'd been doing for the last five months. He was in a good mood; he only had three months left in this god forsaken desert.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane touched down with a gentle bump despite the icy weather outside. Derek decided he would take the cold over the desert any he. He rolled his neck from side to side after hours of dozing in the same position and cracked his knuckles. He hated flying. The flight wasn't that bad, being in the air didn't annoy him, the plane didn't frighten him. It was the cramped conditions and the people around them, the mothers who let their kids kick the backs of seats and business men who kept the crew running back and forward with silly requests. The smell was sometimes overpowering due to the lack of ventilation, especially to Derek's delicate senses.

It was snowing gently outside as Derek walked out of the terminal with his kitbag slung over his shoulder. He stopped and took a deep breath, opening his lungs to the cold air. The desert, he told himself for the millionth time, was unnatural, and this, this cold crisp air was perfection. 'Over here, section fifteen.' A familiar voice said softly and Derek half smiled as he walked towards her heartbeat. She didn't need to speak, he'd picked it up as he walked over the packed snow, but it was a courtesy.

Laura was waiting in her silver Buick, engine running and the heat on full blast. Derek could hear it as he neared and shook his head, Laura may be a powerful werewolf but she still loved her 'kitten comforts'. As he got closer to the vehicle Derek frowned; she wasn't alone in the car. There was another scent, a young scent. Derek made towards the car, popped the trunk and dropped the bag inside, not looking over the parcel shelf or speaking. He couldn't understand why Laura would bring someone to his reunion with her. He got in the backseat and closed the door with a thud.

'Hello sister.' He said dryly, but he was looking at the stranger in the passenger seat. 'Who's this?'

'This is one of my students.' Laura said sweetly. 'She was forced to repeat a year because her parents are always moving about. I'm making sure she doesn't have to repeat the freshman year, so I'm tutoring her. Her name's Allison Argent.' Laura turned to him, her warm eyes full of mischief, pinning him to the spot. He wanted to flash his own eyes at her, show her he wasn't happy at all with her plan, but he didn't, he curled his fingers into his thighs and turned his face away from Laura to Allison.

The young girl in the front seat licked her lips and lifted her hand nervously. Her hair was tucked underneath a pink hat with a purple flower on the side of it, and her brown eyes looked friendly and pleasant. Outside it had started to snow in earnest and a silver layer was already covering the waiting cars around them.

'Nice to meet you Derek. I've heard lots about you.' She said politely turning in her seat to look at him.

'Yes, nice to meet you too kid.' He said trying to give her his nice smile. By the look of Laura's scowl in the rear-view mirror, he was failing. He didn't care, he didn't like this one bit, and Laura would have to explain herself as soon as he got her alone.

XXX

'Laura you cannot be serious!' Derek hissed. 'She's a kid. No, no way are we doing this.'

'You don't even know what _this_ is yet.' Laura said sipping her tea. Allison was sitting in the living room at the coffee table with her books around her and her legs tucked under her bottom. Derek watched her in the living room mirror, his eyes fixed on the pen that she kept running along her bottom lip.

'You have reached a new low. I would expect this of me, but not you.' Derek snapped, glaring at her tea. When did she start drinking tea? In fact he had glared at the whole damn kitchen when he entered. Laura had always been a tomboy but there were pink cupcakes all over the room. There were cupcake magnets and cupcake placemats and cupcakes on the fucking mugs. He hated the room.

'I'm your Alpha Derek, remember that when _you_ try to climb to the moral high ground, which I'm sure you of all people will need a map to because your morals are low!' Laura hissed, throwing the Alpha card onto the table. Derek was shocked at his sister. Laura had always been the voice of reason, telling him to tone down his pranks when he was a boy and manage his anger as a teenager, then later cool his revenge plans and try to forget Kate Argent. He was honestly disappointed in her. He knew she was trying to be dominant too, and it was failing. Normally he would succumb to her but as her Beta he had the right to point out when he thought she was in the wrong. It was one of the reasons that they were keeping a low profile and not putting a pack together yet. They would, they'd talked about a pack for a long time now, but Derek himself knew he needed to grow up and learn some responsibility. He was worried that his leaving his sister had left her open to corruption.

'Look, I'm making friends with her alright. Someday I'll tell her about us. I'll offer her the bite. How will that bitch feel then when her precious niece is one of us? She's a great kid; she'll be a great asset to our pack. I don't want to hurt her, I want to protect her.' Laura said. She wasn't lying, she believed that this was what was best. 'I…' She shook her head looking into the mirror Derek had been using to watch her. 'She reminds me of Carol.'

Derek snorted softly. Carol had been their cousin, and she would have been about Allison's age had she lived. Carol worshipped Laura, a lot, and Derek knew Laura missed her as much as she missed their own siblings. His hand covered hers for a second, his thumb rubbing across her knuckles.

'I'm not so sure about this.' Derek said taking his hand back. 'I don't like it.' It didn't feel right; he felt that by manipulating the girl he was betraying something he couldn't put his finger on. He knew it wasn't Kate or any old memories of their time together. He had no illusions that the woman was evil and all they shared had been twisted and manipulated by her evil soul. 'I just, I'll have to think it over.'

'I like her. We've bonded. I'm going to be her Alpha and I'm already your Alpha Derek, deal with it.' Laura said lifting her cup and taking another sip. Derek just glared before making his way into the hallway and taking his bag upstairs, mug in his hand.

XXX

Laura shrugged as Derek left the room and headed to where Allison was spread out in the living room. She stopped as she passed the window and looked outside. The snow was getting heavier, she was glad Derek had flown in when he had. Sitting down on the couch Laura tucked her legs below her and looked over Allison's shoulder. 'How are you getting on?' She asked.

'Good.' Allison said. Laura was an English teacher but she had made it her business to know every other freshman class and its curriculum, especially the one's Allison was in. She was glad to have Derek home, truth be told. She had promised Chris Argent that she would make sure Allison would not repeat further years.

Laura had been relieved that she had only ever met Kate Argent and not her older brother Chris. The hunter took a seat across from Laura at that Parent Teacher on a Friday night in late September and Laura was delighted that not only did he not knew her, he seemed to have no clue she was an Alpha. Kate had kept her twisted secrets from her brother from the moment she found out a werewolf pack was living in Beacon Hills. She hatched her own plan fuelled with hatred and murder. Kate, like every good bad guy had whispered those words into a restrained Laura's ear after the cops had arrested her and her brother for the alleged arson. Laura had never seen Kate again.

Sitting watching Allison study the cliff notes to King Lear Laura listened carefully to her brother upstairs. He was pacing the bedroom floor and she knew he was making a decision. Laura hated to be cocky but she knew he would get on board with her plan. Derek wanted revenge more than she did but more than that he wanted a pack. He wanted that familiarity and comfort offered by having others around you whom you could be yourself around. Laura decided she would use this festive season to show him what he was missing. Laura loved having Allison around; she was already like a little sister, she was what Laura was missing. She wondered what Derek really thought of Allison.

Laura tried not to smile when she heard Derek jog down the stairs. When he flopped down onto the sofa on the other side of Allison Laura was amused to hear Allison's heart skip a beat. Derek noticed the same thing, and his eyes bored into the girls back. Laura turned to look at her brother and Derek scowled. It was those puppy dog eyes. He hated those eyes because Laura had learned pretty early on in their life that puppy dog eyes beat threats of violence every time.

XXX

'What are you working on Allison?' Derek asked.

It happened again. Her heart jumped when he spoke. Derek smiled to himself; perhaps he could have a little fun here.

'King Lear.' She said, her voice catching in her throat.

'I'm not surprised. That's Laura's favourite.' Derek said moving forward to the edge of the seat and linking his fingers together and resting his elbows on his knees. 'Do you like it?'

'I do.' She said not pointedly not looking at him. Her hand was clutching her pen. It was adorable how her crush had developed so quickly. Derek shot a look at Laura but she was gazing at Allison with a thoughtful look in her eyes. That was never good.

'Derek.' Laura said standing up and walking to the double doors that led to the kitchen. 'How about some math assistance for Allison while I make dinner. Allison, take a break for five minutes but make him help you if you need it!'

XXX

'So where's your parents Allison?' Derek asked eyeing the plate of food in Laura's hand. Spaghetti and meatballs was one of Derek's favourite meals. 'My favourite.' He grinned at his sister lifting his fork in salute to her.

'I'll let you into a secret Allison. Every meal is his favourite. Honestly I'll grill sausages in the morning and he'll chew them like he's never eaten before mentioning it's his favourite. Then at lunchtime when I make a roast beef sandwich he'll tear into it like a starving man all while telling me it's his favourite!' Laura teased. Allison giggled and Derek glared at his sister while he tore off a piece of garlic bread.

'I like my food.' He shrugged. 'What's with the cupcakes?' He asked, sweeping his hand around the room before taking another bite of garlic bread.

It was Laura's turn to scowl. Allison was giggling in that annoying "I know the story but I'm too busy remembering it to share" kind of way. Derek waited, chewing his food slowly then swallowing.

'It was a competition.' Laura said. 'I got the freshman class to write a short piece of fiction then had them judged by the rest of the class. The person with the most points got to help me decorate my kitchen in a theme of their choice.'

'And you got the biggest girl in the class?' He asked, peering at the ceiling. Was it pale pink? Allison's laughing made him look down. She was rolling in her seat. Laura was still glaring. Derek found himself laughing along with her.

'No!' She gasped. 'She got the campest boy in the class.' Allison said between heaving breaths. Derek did laugh then. He could just imagine his sisters face when she seen the room.

'Don't worry your sweet head about it cupcake, I love it.' He said shoving her shoulder lightly. Allison let out a small scream and fell off her seat. Finally Laura joined the laughing in the room.

As he lay in bed later on staring at the snow covered windowpane he realised that Laura had cleverly defected the conversation away from Allison's parents. He sighed, wondering what the girls deal was and how she was related to Kate.

XXX

If Derek expected Christmas to be a quiet affair he was disappointed. Early on Christmas Eve he woke to the smell of food cooking. Derek loved food of any kind, apart from fish. He didn't like the smell, so he never tried it. He blamed the wolf for his likes and dislikes. Right now his stomach was growling as he picked out bacon, mushroom, tomato and cream cheese. And hot fresh beagles. He pulled on his jeans and headed downstairs rubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself.

He found Allison perched on the island counter watching Laura frying the bacon and mushrooms. Derek yawned and scratched his belly, then that smell of Allison assaulted him again. It was arousal. He offered her his best smile before taking the stool beside where she sat his arm next to her leg. 'Looking forward to Santa Clause coming?' He asked with a cheeky smile.

'Derek, I'm sixteen. I don't think he leaves me gifts anymore.' Allison said. Derek smirked, perhaps insinuating that the sixteen year old girl who has a crush on you still believes in Santa wasn't the wisest thing to do.

'You never know what the big guy will come up with.' Derek smiles cryptically. 'Laura still believes.'

'Hey if you don't believe you don't get breakfast.' Laura said from her place at the cooker.

'You know I believe.' Derek said, glancing at the frying pan. Laura laughed as she put the bacon on the bagels.

Allison hopped off the bench and sat beside Derek at the island. Laura sat on his other side. They ate in silence with just the radio for background noise. Derek scowled at every song that came on especially the Christmas tunes. Laura sang along to annoy him more. Allison giggled.

'Can you do me a favour?' Allison asked after a dip in singing, turning to Laura as she spoke.

'What?' Laura asked.

'Can you run me to the mall? I need to get something. My Dad's still out of town and my mum's buried knee deep in law books.'

'Sorry kid, no can do. I'm meeting friends for a Christmas Eve drink this lunchtime. Derek has no friends because he's a social moron though, so I'm sure he can take you. He hasn't had a proper run with his car yet.' Laura said teasingly.

'Really can you?' Allison asked turning to Derek.

'Sure why not.' Derek said, throwing Laura a dirty look over his shoulder as she got up to gather the dishes. Laura just smirked. Derek had to admit that Laura's enjoyment of Allison's crush on him was grating. He found the girl attractive, but she was sixteen and he was not comfortable with Laura constantly pushing them together. Sure Allison was a mature sixteen year old but she was just a girl. 'I'll grab a shower and meet you down here soon ok.' He said trotting back up the stairs.

The water was hot on his skin. His emotions were raging against each other. On one hand the girl was Kate's niece and he hated Kate, which made him hate her family by default, but Allison was a sweet girl and he couldn't do anything to hurt her. Her scent was intoxicating and if she were older he would not pause in taking her as his own. The more time he spent around her the more she was becoming part of Laura's pack. Of _his_ pack. He shut the shower off and dried himself, he dressed quickly, jeans boots and a hoodie before he headed downstairs. Laura was already away.

They made their way into town in the Camaro. Derek drove like a demon, loving being back in his baby or so he said. Allison on the other hand held onto her seat. 'I'm going to die, I know I am.' She whispered, whimpering as they skidded into a corner.

'What, too fast for you?' Derek asked.

'In this weather? Yes.' She said.

Derek chuckled and slowed down to make her more comfortable. He reached a hand over and squeezed her knee. He felt her relax instantly. Her leg was hot under his hand. He gave it another squeeze before he pulled his hand back. 'Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you.' He said trying to ignore the quickening of her heartbeat.

Allison wanted to go to the mall to collect some last minute gifts for her family. He indulged her, following her into each store and carrying her bags dutifully. Derek was not having a good morning.

The mall on Christmas Eve was a nightmare. The food court was packed full so he couldn't be bothered to wait in line for lunch. Kids were screaming as they ran from store to store, hyped up on Christmas cheer. Allison was enjoying the shops much more than he was; his arms were full of bags no thanks to her. Then she decided she wanted cookies or something, and she grabbed him by the hand to drag him back to the food court that had got busier if possible. She wanted a milkshake to go with her cookie.

'In this weather?' He asked in disbelief as they waited in the queue.

'It's hot inside the Mall!' Allison pointed out. Derek had to agree, it was hot. He was glad he had left his hoodie in the car and had opted for a long sleeve henley.

'Yes but it would freeze the bollocks off a Marine outside.' He grumbled to himself.

'What?' She asked eyes wide. He cursed himself, sometimes he would forget he was at home and not among rough Marines. Like yesterday when she found him working out with his feet on the coffee table doing push ups in just his jeans or last night when Laura had reminded them that some soldier stories weren't suitable for ladies of any age! Derek had pointed out to her that Marines were not soldiers but he was ignored. He folded his arms and huffed because clearly women knew nothing about anything important.

'Nothing, just being a Marine.' He said shuffling forward in the queue. 'This milkshake better be good.'

'You'll never taste better.' Allison said with a nod of her head.

She hadn't lied. The milkshake was damn good. They had sat in the Camaro with the heater on slurping the drinks as they watched people slipping and sliding on the slush in the parking lot, laughing at their antics. The cookies were good too, and Derek ate two to Allison's one, planning on coming back here in a few days for another one.

He dropped her home in the afternoon. Her house was empty. She tried to convince him to come inside for coffee but he declined, he had a few gifts to wrap. He waited until she was inside the house before he pulled the car away from the curb.

XXX

Laura came home after 3am stinking of sex. She flopped onto the couch beside her brother. Derek was watching Prison Break reruns.

'You need to get laid.' She said looking over at him.

'Already got laid today.' He said. She sniffed, she could smell a faint trace of female off him but he had showered since.

'You didn't.' She said.

'What?' He asked looking at her. He was in loose sweat pants and a grey hoodie.

'Allison?' She asked.

'What? No she's just a kid!' He scowled turning back to the television. 'I picked up some blond in a bar.' He said thinking of the brunette girl with brown eyes who just didn't have the coy smile or tinkling laugh he wanted. She sated a need and that made him happy.

'That's a lie.' She said.

'Alright I didn't pick up some blond in a bar, but I had sex is that good enough for you.' Derek snapped back at her.

'No need to take my head off little brother. Will you see her again?'

'No.' He answered. He loved his sister but he could do without her prying, especially into his sex life.

'Too hung up on Allison?' She asked, looking at her nails. Derek ignored her. Truth was, he did like Allison, and more than a twenty one year old guy should like a sixteen year old girl. She was bright, funny, and beautiful and she had the perfect scent. She would make him a good mate, he couldn't deny it. Mate or no mate however, she was too young for him. She had sent him a few texts this evening, nonsense about what her friends were up to at some teenage party. Her last text wishing him to sleep well was even followed by one of those annoying crosses for a kiss that Laura always finished her texts with.

'Look, I like the girl I really do. I don't want her to get hurt out of this silly plan of yours. I want her safe. I don't want the bite forced on her, and I don't want you to give it to her after the first time she agrees, or worse asks for it. I want her to see how it affects us; I want her to meet other people that have been turned.' Derek scowled. 'And another thing, stop leaving us alone together. It's like you want me to turn into some sort of sex pervert by chasing her.' Derek flicked the channel over for something to do with his hands, purposefully not looking at his sister.

'Oh my god, you really are hung up on her.' Laura said shoving his shoulder. 'Don't worry little brother, I like her too. I'll protect her when you go away to play soldier again. I couldn't hurt my kin's mate anyway. She's part of the pack now, whether she likes or knows it.' Laura kicked her heels off and rested her head on his shoulder. He glared down at her, noting how her makeup was rubbing onto his hoodie.

'She's not my mate.' He said. His cursed his heart when it skipped a beat, closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath.

'Denial.' She sang as she stood up and went upstairs. Derek found Prison Break on the television and pushed all thoughts of long wavy hair and soft brown eyes out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura and Derek cooked steak for Christmas lunch, a full plate of meat, vegetables and potatoes, Christmas pudding and too much wine afterwards. They were lounging on the couch watching a Supernatural marathon when Allison knocked the door. After a short glaring contest Derek dejectedly got up and headed to the front door. He swung it open with a frown. 'Did you walk?' he asked. Allison was wearing a red woolly hat with a bauble on top and a scarf to match. It was snowing heavily, and had caught in her long curls that escaped from underneath the knitted hat.

'Hello Derek. It's nice to see you. Merry Christmas, was Santa Clause good to you?' She replied. He rolled his eyes.

'Hello Allison. It's nice to see you. Merry Christmas, was Santa Clause good to you and all that crap.' He grumbled opening the door so she could walk past him. She walked into the living room, kicked her boots off and plonked herself where he had been sitting, throwing her coat over the back of the armchair and putting her feet beside Laura's on the coffee table. Derek sat, sandwiching her in the middle putting his own feet beside hers on the coffee table. She poked his ankle with her toe. He poked her back starting a little fight before Laura cleared her throat.

'I must be the saddest girl in school.' Allison said to Laura handing her a small wrapped gift. Derek watched full of curiosity as Laura opened it. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with an apple and a book already attached. 'Thank you for all the help you've given me over the last few months.' She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Derek was delighted to see Laura speechless, his inner wolf howled and danced with glee. Laura sat there with her mouth hanging open staring at the bracelet. Eventually she turned and wrapped Allison in a tight hug. Then Allison turned to Derek. 'I didn't want to leave you out, but I didn't know what to get you so…' She trailed off as she handed him a box. Inside was a small black model of his Camaro. 'So you don't miss it when you're not around.' She shrugged. He laughed and gave her a quick one armed hug before he pulled away and set the tiny black car, still in the box on the coffee table.

Laura got up and went to the tree. She returned with a neatly wrapped box and handed it to Allison. Allison opened the paper carefully and slipped her manicured fingers under the lid of the box. Derek looked over her shoulder, full of curiosity. The charm inside the box had belonged to the family. It was one of the things they had managed to save from the fire because it was kept locked in a safe box buried in the basement. 'It's a magic charm. It'll keep you safe and let others who love you know if you're in danger.' Laura said. 'Witchcraft.' She whispered with a smile into Allison's ear.

It was witchcraft. Derek's grandmother had made one for every none-werewolf member of the Hale pack. It would always be hot on the wearer's skin, but it was a safety charm too as it would tell the pack where she was and if she was safe. His own blood had helped to make that one which was why it glowed silvery blue, just like his eyes when the change came on him.

'Thank you. It's beautiful.' Allison said, hugging Laura again. Laura laughed and hugged her back. Derek met Laura's eyes over the top of Allison's head as the two women hugged. He gave a slight nod before standing up and jogging upstairs. He came back with a tiny scruffy wrapped parcel which he tossed onto Allison's lap. Allison looked at him in surprise. She tried to unwrap it carefully as she had with Laura's but Derek had used so much tape that she ended up tearing into it with a girlish giggle. A stuffed toy came away from the paper and proudly sat to attention, a perfect fit to her delicate hand. It was a black wolf cub. Allison punched him playfully on the shoulder before smiling and settling in to watch television with them. Derek rested his arm along the back of the couch, ignoring Laura's pointed look of how he practically had his arm around the girl. Somehow their feet had tangled back together again; her thick blue boot socks a contrast to his black ones.

'Supernatural! I love this episode. This is the one with the werewolves isn't it?' She asked. 'Sam is so hot. I would totally run away from home with him!'

Derek grunted and shifted closer. Laura raised an eyebrow at him. 'I'm more of a Dean girl, look at those lips!' Laura teased looking at Allison.

Allison hummed and bit her lip. Derek glared at the television, wondering if he could find something else to watch, but the girls were enjoying themselves, so he relaxed. He tensed when Allison's heartbeat hitched during the sex scene, and frowned, her heartbeat stuttering when Sam killed her. After the episode, when Allison sniffed into her sleeve, Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders in comfort, and they didn't change positions until tea time when Allison asked him to drop her home because it was still snowing. When he stopped the car Allison leaned across to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 'Thank you, and Merry Christmas.' She said before getting out and running inside wearing her charm from Laura on her neck and the tiny wolf clutched in her hand.

XXX

Derek flew back to Camp Pendleton the day after New Year's. As he settled back into his seat by the window he thought over the last two weeks. Laura had been out to prove something to him and as much as it pained him to admit she was right, she was right. He missed pack life, he longed for the company of others he felt comfortable around. Sure he put his life on the line with other Marines and they were his brothers, like a brotherhood no one else would ever understand, but pack life was more than that, it was almost impossible for someone to comprehend the complexities and simplicities of pack life. He would have been contented to hang out for the rest of his life, watching television and eating Laura's food while he bantered with Allison. He could relive every day the same for the rest of his life and never get bored or frustrated. He had felt an ache leaving that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was time to make a few changes in his life.

His time at home had also made his decision to leave the Marines. As a boy he had interests in architecture but the death of his family had frustrated him so much that he wanted to kill something. The Marines offered him that chance, but now he wanted to build. His wolf was looking to provide for its future mate.

He blamed Allison. Allison made him feel at home, she relaxed him; she brought out all the best qualities of the wolf. And the wolf adored her, he practically purred in her presence, a content rumble rolling through his chest. He definitely let his guard down around her, let her see the real Derek.

Derek made his way to his Captain's office the day he got back and informed him of his decision to leave.

'I'm sorry to hear that Hale, you're a damn good Sergeant and the men respect you. The military would be a good career for you. You're officer material you know.'

'I've been told that sir.' Derek said. He was standing at ease, arms loose behind his back feet shoulder width apart keeping his eyes trained on a spot above Captain Morrison's head.

'Relax. Sit down.' Morrison said. Derek did as he was told. 'What's this all about? Is it a girl because wives are well looked after by the Marines? You know that.'

'Of course I know that sir. Truth be told it's my sister. It's just the two of us and I want to be around to make sure she doesn't forget about me when she finds herself a family. Or worse, marries an idoit. I can't suffer idiots.' Derek said. Morrison narrowed his eyes at him and Derek smirked.

'And it's a girl.' Morrison said leaning back in his chair. 'Alright. I'll get the papers you need. You have more leave due before discharge. I'll make sure your last tour of duty really was your last. You'll not be sorry to see the back of the desert.'

'I hated the desert.' Derek confirmed watching the Captain poke through a filing cabinet behind him. A thick wad of paper landed in front of him. There were forms for forms. 'The military don't make anything easy do they sir?' Derek asked eyeing the paper.

'Depends on the man we don't want to lose. I'll be honest I hope you get sick of filling them in and decide to change your mind.' Morrison said flicking through the pages.

'I won't.' Derek said.

'I know that. You'll be out of the Marines by June, it takes six months. You've got leave to take before that time's up. How does April time sound to you.' Morrison asked. Derek shrugged, he didn't mind when he got his time off as long as he got to leave.

'I'm not bothered.'

'April it is. Go book your flights home before I change my mind.' Morrison grinned. Derek stood, saluted his Captain and made his way back to his room. By the looks of things he had a lot of work to do.

XXX

When Laura collected Derek from the airport in April she was alone. Derek was disappointed; he'd been looking forward to seeing Allison. They would text almost every day, and she was forever terrorising him on Facebook. Derek hated Facebook. His sister and Allison had forced him to create an account during the winter holiday. Now his "wall" was full of crap music videos and snide comments from his sister, idiot pictures of from his Marine buddies and those status updates that made him want to toss his cell phone under a bus on a regular basis. The only benefit he got from Facebook was his ability to stalk Allison. She had lots of friends; there were always fresh pictures and silly comments, and her status updates meant something, and pictures of how she had repainted her nails, Derek absorbed them all like he'd never done before. Sure sometimes when he seen her in pictures hugging boys he longed to break things but Derek had always enjoyed breaking things so this was nothing new. He resisted the urge, and would go work out for hours much to the amusement of his Marine brothers.

'She's at a friend's house getting ready for a party.' Laura explained instead of saying hello. Derek ignored her. 'Awww, don't huff baby brother, your little mate will be over to see you tomorrow or the day after.'

'Is my break really going to start with you torturing me?' Derek snapped.

'Of course, why change the habit of a lifetime?' Laura asked pulling out of the car park. Derek tried not to glower but it wasn't easy. When they got home he dumped his bag and flopped onto to couch.

'Hungry.' He said. Laura apparently ignored him. 'Laura. Starving here.' He shouted. She still ignored him. Sighing he got up and went into cupcake hell to forage some food. He made a sandwich with chicken and salad and ate it from the bench not bothering with a plate. He drank milk from the carton and got crumbs on the floor all the while glaring at the cupcake lamp shade suspiciously. He was sure that wasn't there during his last visit. Was Laura updating this place herself?

Laura's anger didn't disappoint him. She shouted and scowled and shoved him out of the way while she cleaned up around him. 'I'm going out.' She snapped.

'What? Because I got a few god damn crumbs on your pink tiles?' Derek asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He wondered if he should eat something else. He poked through the cupboards and came out with chocolate.

'No because thirty years ago today my friend Lucy was born and she didn't envision your arrival here thirty years later to be kind enough to change her birthdate so you won't be alone on your first night here!' Laura said. Derek frowned; the Alpha wolf had definitely had her bone stolen this morning.

'Sorry.' He said. 'I'll entertain myself.'

'Do.' She said. Derek shrugged and went to lie on the couch. He read one of Laura's old thriller novels before he got bored and flipped through the channels. When faced with the options of Glee or Grey's Anatomy he decided to cut and run. He changed his shirt and headed out to the nearest bar, maybe he could get lucky.

XXX

Derek lay on his back with his head against the wooden headboard watching the brunette head bob up and down in his lap. As far as blowjobs went this was ok. A blowjob's a blowjob so he wasn't complaining. The girl was nice, Jill her name was. She had reasonable tits and didn't talk too much crap, just enough for him to want to shut her up. Things were starting to get good when the ringing of a phone cut through the noise of his heavy breathing and her wet slurping in the quiet room.

Derek scowled but reached for his jeans. Whoever called at this time of the morning usually had two reasons, they were really pissed and wanted to talk shit or they were really pissed and needed help. Jill whined when he sat a little straighter looking at the caller display. It was Allison.

'Derek, is that you?' She asked when he answered.

'It was me you called.' He said trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Something didn't sound right. 'Are you ok?' He asked.

'Nope!' she said, popping the p. 'Methinks I'm a little big bit drunk.'

'Drunk eh?' He asked. 'And what can I do for you?'

'Nothing. It's just, well I'm at this party and hey did I say you could poke me there, no, well, so I'm at this party and I forget how I'm supposed to be getting home.' She said, sounding a little distracted. 'And I can't find my shoes anywhere!'

'I'll be right there.' Derek growled.

'Derek!' She said into the phone. 'Please don't be mad at me.'

'Address.' He demanded. She whispered it to him and hung up. He got up and pulled his clothes on, ignoring his protesting dick when he covered it up.

'Hey!' Jill said. 'I haven't got mine!'

'Tough.' Derek said pulling on his jacket and slipping out of the room. He heard something hit the door with a little too much force. 'Buy a dildo!' he shouted up the stairs. He heard another scream and chuckled as he got into his Camaro. He was sure he was on her bastard list now. He started the engine and headed towards the party. The dial on the clock read 01:37.

XXX

There were teenagers everywhere. Derek parked beside the curb and gaped in awe at the front yard. He couldn't believe how many of them were milling about drunk. How there were no cops about was beyond his realm of comprehension. Maybe when he got Allison out of the way he would call them. That would sort the little bastards out. He locked the car and strode through the yard to the half open front door. There seemed to be no specific age group, it was high school versus collage.

He picked up Allison's scent immediately and found one of her shoes before he found her. She was sitting on a couch between two other girls who were clearly older than her. He noticed a few of the boys in the room watching her.

'Derek!' She cried getting to her wobbly feet and throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her back to steady her, looking down as she stood her bare feet on his boots.

'Hey you.' He said. She was drunk and he knew he should be angry but she looked so good and so cute and she was cuddling him and the wolf was torn between licking his lips contentedly and ripping spleens from the kids watching jealously.

'Is this the soldier?' A blond girl beside Allison asked eyeing Derek like he was a piece of meat. He glared at her.

'Don't be silly Eloise; he's a Marine, not a soldier. They're not the same thing!' Allison said.

'At least you listen to me some of the time.' Derek said running his hand up her back a little.

'I do listen to you but I think I'm a little drunk.' She informed him nodding her head as if this was new information.

'I wouldn't have noticed, you hold your drink so well.' Derek teased good naturedly. She did that to him, taking away his grumpy moods, making him happier.

'Really?' She asked with big eyes.

'No.' He deadpanned. She scowled and ended up looking cuter. 'Let's get you out of here.' He said pulling her into his side at the same time as she lifted her feet. He ended up swinging her in a half circle.

'No shoes.' She reminded him. 'Dirty floor!'

'Ok, I'll carry you.' He sighed.

'Goodie.' She said, wrapping her legs around his thighs.

'And how am I supposed to walk?' He asked.

'Oopsie.' She giggled untangling her legs.

'Look sit on the couch to I find your other shoe.' He said looking around the floor.

'It's in my purse. Someone spilled vodka in it.' she told him. He rolled his eyes then scooped her into his arms, hooking one arm under her knees and the other around her back. 'Oh I feel like a bride!' She cried. 'Or a really lucky princess.' She said. 'You would make a really good knight. In leather.' Some of her friends were laughing and clapping. Derek rolled his eyes and made for the front door stepping over kids as he went. 'Bye!' She called to her friends, waving over his shoulder. By the time they got to the front garden she had rested her head on his shoulder. 'I wish we could stay like this forever.' She whispered.

He stopped walking and just stood there in the yard holding her. 'Your wish is my command.' He said with a soft grin. Allison giggled and slapped his chest. Derek started walking towards the car.

Derek opened the passenger door and set her on the seat. Then he moved to the driver's side and got in. 'There's no way you can go home in that state.' He said.

'I know. Gotta sober up.' She said with a concentrated frown.

'I know just the thing.' He said. They went to an all-night diner. Allison screwed her nose up but Derek ignored her, ordering half the menu.

'What am I going to eat?' She asked as he paid for the food. He plonked the paper bag on her lap and pulled out of the diner parking lot heading to the river park.

It was a measure of Derek's feelings for Allison when he let her eat in the car. He watched her nibble on a chicken burger out of the corner of his eye as he stuffed a triple decker burger into his mouth.

When they finished eating Derek got out of the car to chuck the rubbish in the bin. Allison got out too and leaned on the hood of the car. Derek watched her play with the ends of her hair. 'You ok?' He asked.

'Are you angry with me? Did I disturb something important when I called?' She asked as her fingers tangled in her hair.

'Nothing's too important for you.' He said leaning beside her on the car. 'I see you put your vodka soaked shoe on.' He said looking down.

'Ugh! They tried to make me drink a Black Russian out of that!' She said scowling down. Derek laughed beside her. She moved forward and walked towards the picnic table. He followed her, hands stuffed in his pockets. It was a cool night, the stars were bright. 'Oh look a full moon.' Allison said.

'It's not.' Derek said looking at the moon. He felt the wolf stir inside him, flexing and stretching.

'It looks full to me.' She said sceptically.

'Tomorrow's the full moon.' Derek said.

'What's tonight then?' She asked.

He shrugged. 'The night before the full moon.' He said looking at her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around herself. He shifted closer and moved her until she was sitting in front of him between his legs, his arms and coat wrapped around her. She snuggled back towards him. 'Don't get drunk again.' He said. 'Not until you're old enough to do it and I'm around to make sure you don't go too far.'

'Why do you care?' She asked.

'I just do. You bring the worst qualities out in me.' He teased.

'Kind of like a big brother?' She asked.

'Kind of more.' He said.

'Oh.' She breathed laying her head on his shoulder. He reached forward and rested his chin on her shoulder. 'I like that idea.' She said.

'You'll have to be patient Allison. I'm still too old for you.' He said.

'I don't mind.' She said.

'But I do. And so would your parents. And the law.' He said, ignoring her snorts when he mentioned her parents.

'I want to run away. They aren't bad to me they just don't know I'm there, they have their own lives and I'm not a part of that.' She said sadly.

'Don't run away. It'll make things worse.' He said.

'Can I kiss you?' She asked, her fingers reaching up to touch his rough jaw.

'No.' Derek said. His wolf curled his lips, not understanding why Derek was turning down taking their mate.

'Why not?' She pouted.

'You're too young.' He pointed out. He would love nothing more than to sit here and kiss her all night.

'But you like me?' She asked quietly.

'I think you're the prettiest girl I ever met.' Derek admitted. Suddenly she lurched forward in his arms. He let go just in time for her to bend over and vomit into the grass. He pulled her hair back with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on her back with the other.

'Oh I'm so embarrassed.' She whined. He could smell shame, and the salty fragrance of tears wrapping around them.

'Don't be silly. Better out than in.' He said. He left her sitting on the bench and went to the car where he'd kept a few of the wet wipes and napkins from the diner. He brought them back along with a bottle of water. She took them from him gratefully.

'You hate me now right. I mean I was just sick in front of the older guy that I'm really trying to impress.' Allison said. She heard Derek sigh then she felt him move her face with his thumb and forefinger on her chin. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers for a few moments. It was over too quickly for Allison's liking, that and his wolf.

'There, you just vomited and I still kissed you.' Derek said. Allison blushed.

'Oh my god, I had my first kiss five minutes after I puked in the grass!' Derek chuckled. Deep inside he was secretly delighted to learn he was her first kiss.

'Come on, I think it's time you went home.' Derek said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her back to the car. He closed the door with a soft thud and looked up at the moon, taking a low breath before moving to the driver's side of the car.

XXX

Derek went back to Camp Pendleton knowing he only had a few short months to go until he was free of the Marines. It was late June when Allison called him.

'We're leaving Kansas, and moving to California.' She said. She sounded upset and he understood. She was happy where she was, she had friends, a life. She was happy there. 'Some place called Beacon Hills. Do you know it?' She wondered sounding pouty.

'Yeah.' Derek replied packing dropping a framed picture of his family into his bag. 'I know the place.'


End file.
